


Distractions under cover

by fishcollective



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are married, and Team Arrow is still doing their thing. Sometimes Felicity has to go under cover and apply her womanly charm. Oliver is not making it easy for her over comms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions under cover

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as [The two women in his life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082968)

Felicity sidles up to a balding man in a grey suit. Mr Huntington, her target. Over the past four years she’s gotten used to the under cover stuff. Sure, she prefers to sit in front of her computer screens but every now and then Oliver needs a dazzling woman to get to people, and being seen with Laurel on his arm all the time won’t really do now that they are both married - to different people. She might be the Black Canary but Felicity is Mrs Queen so the odd jobs tend to fall on her.

"Yeah, that’s our guy." Oliver’s voice crackles in her ear. She casts a glance towards the corner where he and Diggle are nursing champagne glasses while pretending to engage in small talk.

"You got this Felicity. Put on that charm."

She places a hand softly on Mr Huntington’s arm and presents herself. Today she is actually Felicity Queen, she just isn’t actually there on company business even if it might appear so. 

"Oh, Mr Huntington. What muscles. " She giggles. Felicity hates this part. Pretending to be an air headed trophy wife who just works for her husband for show and eye candy.

"Mrs Queen. Where’s your husband?" 

Felicity looks down. Mumbles something about not being satisfied in her marriage, despite the money. She starts to lean in. 

"Excellent. Now, tell him you want to take him upstairs. Tell him… tell him you want to do exactly what I did to you last night." Oliver's voice gets husky in her hear and Felicity loses her composure, balance, well everything. Her drink slips from her hand and champagne spills all over Mr Huntington’s jacket and lap. 

"I’m so sorry. So sorry." Felicity blurts as she starts dabbing him with a napkin. 

"Grab the card," comes through her earpiece. Diggle.

Face blossoming red she turns away and stalks out of the grand hall. “I am going to kill you Oliver” she hisses. “Kill you. With my bare hands.”

All she can hear from the ear piece is laughing. If she wasn’t so furious she might’ve been able to pick up Diggle’s loud sigh too. At least he had the state of mind to try to save the whole thing. And he did. Cause Felicity is good. Even at this. 

When Oliver meets up with her in the foyer she hands him the keycard but at the same time she places a swift kick on his shin. In heels.


End file.
